Tōkan Nakatomi
Tōkan Nakatomi (問う勘 中臣, Nakatomi Tōkan) is a powerful shinobi from Kumogakure who has mastered his own form of Space-Time Ninjutsu. He goes by his moniker The Colored Light of the Hidden Cloud (色光 の 雲隠れの里, Iro Hikari no Kumogakure). Appearance Tōkan is a young shinobi with light green colored hair and green colored eyes. He has a casual laid back appeal to him, and has a light smile. He is usually shirtless, occasionly wearing a black sleeveless v-neck with crossing strings down the middle along with a pair of long black pants. On his right arm, he has a tattoo with the Kumogakure symbol on it. He wears two metal gauntlets, that store multiple smoke bombs in them as well. Personality Simple minded and quite heroic, Tōkan has a strong sense of good will. He has a good heart and is described to bring a "heroic presence" wherever he goes. He enjoys the sport of fighting and loves to spar with people. Taking most battles lightly, he doesn't tense up till someone close to him. When angered, he has shown to give off a powerful aura that some describe as wild and quite demonic. Tōkan has shown to enjoy tea, in all kinds and when on missions often takes casual breaks (to the dismay of his allies and teammates). Abilities Time-Space Ninjutsu Mastering the time-space ninjutsu of his grandfater, Jurōjin he can move quickly around by "slipping" through dimensions. The basis to Jurōjin, basically bends space around Tōkan that allows him to move to another spot in split-second time. The distance to Jurōjin is unknown, but Tōkan has shown to move quite far. While he cannot implement this jutsu one after another, there seems to be a 35-60 second interval between the times where he can use it. Another form of this technique has shown to bend space around himself to block incoming attacks, but as with the movement ability there is an interval between bending. Taijutsu Master Skilled in the art of Taijutsu, Tōkan has shown to be quite the master in fighting others through sheer physical combat. He has proved to be agile, quick and strong applying all of these into his Taijutsu. The metal gauntlets he wears is usually perceived to increase his punching force, but are actually there to protect his hands as stated by Kenshi Hiun as if Tōkan were to punch without the use of the gauntlets his hands would take severe damage. He has even shown to wrap his hands in bandages under the gloves for "caution". By combing Jurōjin and his natural fighting styles he becomes quite the dangerous enemy, even being feared by large groups of enemies that have heard his name. Explosives Expert Taking a liking to the use of explosives and other useful nick knacks in battle, he has shown to outfit himself with multiple unique methods in battle. His gauntlets, in their own entirety carry dozens of smoke bombs for the use of diversions. Along with this, he carries small C-4 Charges on himself that are detonated by the use of a "tiger" hand seal. Since they are simple explosives they don't necessarily count as a jutsu. Kumogakure has entrusted him as an active member when it comes to warfare as his natural explosives and Time-Space ninjutsu skills become quite worthy of notice. History As a child, Tōkan was born to parents who served as Medical-nin for Kumogakure. While times seemed peaceful, the Land of Bamboo was showing aggression. As the neighboring and "brother" country to the Land of Bamboo, the Cloud sent many ninja to assist in any matters. Not taking nicely to the Clouds "help", the Land of Bamboo's people saw it as an insult and imprisoned any ninja sent there. Of those, Tōkan's parents were imprisoned. Forced to heal the Bamboo's own men, Tōkan's parents showed no hostilely and did the job they were forced to do. As the Cloud slowly moved forward into Bamboo, with there final counter-attack they mercilessly killed their prisoners, even the ones who assisted the many injured of the Bamboo including Tōkan's parents. Only a child in the academy, Tōkan was left with no family. Moving into a new home, he later graduated from the Academy as the lowest scoring in his class. After his parents died, during his academy days he showed no incentive to try hard and simply passed with average grades in the academy. He was put onto a squad where he had no value and simply did missions and didn't make relations. As the Chūnin exams neared, he was given a scroll written by his grandfather by the Elder of Kumogakure. He was told to make wise decisions in his future and to not just give up. Taking these words to heart, Tōkan learned and mastered the Space-Time Ninjutsu that rested within the scroll he was given. The technique was known as Jurōjin and during the Second Great Shinobi War was the strongest technique in Kumogakure's arsenal. On the Chūnin, Tōkan revealed the new technique he learned and put the people of all the villages in shock and awe. Surpassing all the others, he was promoted to Chūnin not only because of him winning but the promise he showed as a future Kumo ninja. After becoming a Chūnin, Tōkan learned to utilize Taijutsu in battle as well as further his use of Jurōjin. He took an active approach in his village's life becoming a respected and favored member of the community. Feeling at peace with himself, and his life he requested the chance to become a Jounin. Granted this rank by the Raikage at the time, he began taking high-ranking missions and making a name for himself. He eventually met Kenshi Hiun, a fellow shinobi and Jinchūriki of the Cloud who he saw as an ally and rival. The two, would later become some of the strongest defense of Kumogakure. Trivia * His original name was to be Sanshō meaning praise. This was later changed to Tōkan. ** Another little trivia is his name, sounding similar to Token as he unlike many other Kumogakure shinobi has white colored skin.